


A Friendly Wager

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Office Romance, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: After catching you and Dante going at it, Lady challenges you and Dante to keep your hands off each other for a week. Will the two of you make it?





	A Friendly Wager

7 Days…just 3 hours left…

Thought it was quiet at Devil May Cry, save for the rock music playing on the sound system, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. While Dante sat at his large antique desk reading a magazine, or at least attempting to, you were busy on the other side of the office, setting up a bookshelf and reorganizing a set of old books that Trish had acquired last week, all to distract yourself from him.

The trouble had all started a week before, when after V and Lady walked in on you and Dante practically going at it on his desk. Trish simply shook her head, while Lady made the comment that it was a wonder that anything got done when the two of you were left alone.

Both you and Dante denied that your relationship interfered with your work, the rolling eyes of both Trish and Lady revealed to you that they felt otherwise. Dante, the wiseass, write checks with his mouth sort, decided to offer a wager to the others: if the two of you could go one week without being all over each other at work, Lady would have to treat all four of you to dinner. If you and Dante failed, the two of you would owe Lady dinner.

“We take down demons for a living. We can do this easily.” Dante had bragged at the time. But no sooner had all of you shaken hands to seal the deal, both you and Dante started to feel that urge. And knowing that something was at stake only served to make it worse.

“We can do this easily.” The both of you thought. “Right?”

The next few days were torturous. Because the two of you were a very hands on couple, you had to work hard to stay apart from each other. You ended up inventing different things that needed to be done around the office to keep your distance and there were even times when you would take over other jobs from Trish and Lady, just to have the excuse for extra space.

Knowing he couldn’t sneak up behind you and cover your neck with kisses while you worked quickly started to drive Dante wild. He could barely look at you without imagining himself running his large strong hands all over your curves and so he often kept his face buried in a magazine or anything that might shield you from view. It didn’t help.

More than once Dante had considered going into the back room or the bathroom and taking matters into his own hands. With the stash of naughty pictures, the two of you had taken a while back, he could use that to help things along. Once he had even gone back into the bathroom and began to stoke himself to thoughts of you bent over his desk, but it quickly proved fruitless. He was so worked up that he knew only you alone would satiate him, so he stopped.

Dante was not alone in his thoughts. The more you tried to keep your distance from him, the more you wanted to be around him. Seeing him sitting there at his desk, his long muscular legs propped up, leaning back as he read filled you with thoughts of walking over and straddling him in the chair and riding that thick cock of his as hard as you could.

Checking your watch, you saw that it was a few hours left until 6pm. Just a few hours left and the two of you would be home free. Almost there.

The sound of the phone ringing nearly made the both of you jump out of your skins.

“Devil May Cry.” Dante answered flatly. “Yes, Lady we are still behaving ourselves…yes I know you are shocked…. what…in the red book? Yeah, I’ll check. Hold on.”

Setting the receiver down, Dante made his way over to you and the bookshelf, where you were still trying to think of the best way to organize all the new bits of lore. The closer he got to you, the tighter his black leather pants seemed to get. Seeing you up close in a curve hugging red and black wrap dress that came down just above your knees with black lace up boots, Dante for a moment forgot what he was after and wondered what bra and panty set you had chosen to wear under the dress.

Hearing him approach you, your heart started to race. Keeping your eyes focused away from him and on the books, you waited with bated breath to see what he was after.

Looking at the shelves Dante saw that there were in fact several red books, something that Trish seemed to have forgotten.

“Um..which one of the red books is about uses for demon blood?” He asked sheepishly.

“Oh um.” You spoke nervously.” Its..the one up top here.” You said, pointing above you to a shelf just above your head.

Dante inched in closer, reaching above you to try and grab it, but he wasn’t quite close enough. Stepping forward just a bit, Dante all but pinned you against the shelf as his fingers grasped the book and pulled it down.

Being so close to each other, so close he could pick up the scent of roses from your hair made Dante instantly forget about the book, letting it drop to the floor.

Having not felt his body against yours in days had been torturous in and of itself. But now, being pinned by him, feeling his hard cock through his trousers, his warm breath against your bare neck, you couldn’t think about anything else except how wonderful it felt to be so close to him.

And neither could he.

Fuck it

Dante spun you around and pinned you against the bookshelf, his lips quickly finding yours, kissing you roughly, as if his life depended on it. Moaning loudly against his mouth, you let your hands roam all over him and as soon as they reached his cock, you quickly started stroking him through the fabric of his jeans, nearly making Dante fall to his knees.

He quickly shrugged his long red coat off, letting it fall to the floor before wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you up into the air. He quickly wrapped your legs around his waist, your arms around his neck and then let his hands roam up the hem of your dress so he might know what panties he would soon get to remove.

Feeling along your curves and between your legs, Dante’s fingers felt bits of lace and not much else, telling him that you were wearing a thong. Recalling such a red lace pair in your panty drawer, Dante smirked as he let his right hand between your thighs and up to your pussy. He quickly felt that the strip of fabric between your folds was coated in your juices.

The feel of his fingers along your opening made you ache even more for him. You knew he was as hungry for you as you were for him, but it seemed as if he wanted to tease you just a bit more. But you were in no mood for this.

With one arm still around his neck, his lips still eagerly moving with yours, with the other arm you reached between the two of you, you hand slid down to his waist. Your deft fingers quickly opened his trousers and pulled out his long, thick cock. Feeling it throb and pulse in your hand, you stroked him from the base of it all the way to the head, delighting in feeling Dante shiver as you teased the tip of him.

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to fuck me senseless already?” You asked, your voice throaty with desire.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Dante smirked as he took his cock from your hand and moving the fabric of your panties aside, swiftly entered you. Keeping one arm around you and gripping the shelves behind you, Dante went at you with the hunger of a wild animal, gripping you tightly and nipping at your neck.

Soon enough, the shelf behind you started to dig into your back and with Dante holding onto it along with you, it soon began rocking, sending several books tumbling off the shelf and nearly onto your head.

“We…might want…move…” You gasped between breaths.

“I know the perfect place.”

With that Dante pulled you away from the shelf. With your legs still wrapped around his waist, he quickly carried you over to his desk. Shoving everything aside, but being careful with Eve’s picture, Dante sat you down. As he quickly removed his shirt, you undid the knot at your waist and slipped your dress off, tossing it aside and letting Dante know he was right about your bra.

No sooner than you unhooked it and slid it off, you wrapped your arms around Dante’s neck and pulled him back in for a kiss, running your fingers through his white hair. Eager for more of him, you pulled him down on top of you and held on tight as he resumed his hard and fast pace.

With his lips still on yours, the both of you let your hands grope and tease each other. Knowing how touch sensitive Dante was, you dragged your nails all over him, along his arms, his chest and his back, making his breath hitch as you hit all the right spots.

“Keep that up babe and you will be in deep trouble.” Dante teased.

“What are you gonna do? Spank me?” You replied with a teasing grin, hoping he would.

The mere suggestion of taking his hand and giving your arse a good firm smack instantly made Dante even harder.

Dante pushed himself off you and pulled himself out. Quickly flipping you over, and after slipping off your knickers, Dante took off his belt and used it to tie your hands behind your back. Once secured, he used his left hand to hold them in place and began running his right over your curvaceous arse.

Knowing you liked to be spanked with no warning, Dante took his time, gripping your cheeks firmly. Bringing his hand to where your upper thighs, Dante bought his hand up quickly and gave you a firm, stinging swat. Seconds later, he brought his hand down again and again, quickly turning your cheeks a lovely pink.

Eager to be back inside you, Dante took his place behind you and slid himself back in. Still keeping your hands pinned, Dante thrust even harder than before and with his free hand gave your perfect arse a few more playful smacks. Having you bent over his desk wearing nothing more than your boots and a smile was far more erotic than he ever thought possible and soon he felt himself start to throb.

Feeling yourself grip Dante tighter, as much as you didn’t want it to end so soon, you were not going to last much longer. And neither was he.

“Fuck…” He growled as he knew the end was near. Letting go of your wrists, Dante grabbed your hips tightly and with a few last thrusts, emptied himself into. Just as he did so, you came all over him, screaming out his name as you rode out your orgasm all over him.

When it was all said and done, Dante, covered in sweat and still inside, collapsed on top of you, burying his face in your neck. The two of you said nothing as you waited to catch your breath. Dante barely had the strength to do more than plant a few soft kisses on you neck, his facial hair tickling you a bit.

*clap clap clap*

“Shit.” Both of you thought to yourselves.

Glancing over to the door, both you and Dante groaned at what you saw: Trish and Lady standing there. Trish stood silently with her arms crossed while Lady stood there clapping, a shit eating grin on her face.

“Bravo you two. That was worth coming back to see what was going on.”

“Ugh” You groaned, your face turning red as you realized that the only thing covering you was Dante.

Lady stopped applauding and looked at her watch, still grinning. “Tsk. Tsk. You two came so close. In more ways than one.”

“Can we have a minute?” You asked.

“Sure. I’ll just leave this here by the door. Be sure to set it up for tomorrow. I’ve been looking forward to trying this place all week.” Lady said as she placed the menu for a new Italian restaurant by the door. And with that Lady and Trish left again.

Dante slumped back down on top of you. For a moment the two of you were silent as what just happened sunk in. Sure, the two of you had lost and tomorrow night was going to be pricy, but at the end of it, the two of you had only one thought.

“Worth it.”


End file.
